


Until You

by MitsukoChikanatsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage AU, Balmeran Hunk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Minor Hunay, Minor Klance, Mutual Pining, Olkari Pidge, Other, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn, cause i need shallura in my life with minor klance, human shiro, lotor is not a bad guy in here, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukoChikanatsu/pseuds/MitsukoChikanatsu
Summary: Allura is a princess. Of that she is very aware. With that title, comes a great responsability to her people. She must marry the prince of the planet Daibazaal, in order to make an alliance between to kingdoms.Shiro is a human. A rare abnormity among so many, far, far awat from his home planet. He must protect Allura as her new royal guard, no matter the cost.Love always blossoms in the most inconvenient of times.





	Until You

-"Congratulations on your engagement, your majesties!"

Allura was brought back to her senses the moment she heard that phrase. She blinked once, twice, and stared at the man in front of her with a blank expression.

She opened her mouth to say something, to thank the man in front of her, who was unknown to her, but words never came out. She did not babble or struggle with her speaking. Just, no phrase was heard.

Then, she felt a squeeze on her hand.

She turned around and faced Prince Lotor, her fiancée, giving out the most charming of smiles, thin lines drawing on his purple skin.

-"Thank you very much!" –He answered.

Allura didn’t know if she felt thankful or resentful.

The dinner guest passed one by one to congratulate them on their future marriage. However, Allura was keen on not committing the same mistake as before. She smiled, she waved, and she posed as the happiest woman in the universe.

Because that’s what she was supposed to be.

Happy.

The word felt dry and cold, nonetheless. A blatant lie that was being introduced forcefully into Allura’s life, without her permission. A decision that would change her life irrevocably, with no turning back. A decision that wasn’t even hers.

Her dressed felt uncomfortable, her make up made her skin itch, and the heels were hurting her feet.

Allura loved dressing up for a party. Since she was a little kid.

Not today.

Her plate is served with a soup that is delicious, Allura has no doubt of it.

In spite of that, Allura just plays with her spoon, and when the plate is taken away, it was hardly touched. When her eyes look up, she has to face the world she doesn’t like anymore, people dancing in her honor with their suits and dresses, extravagant dance moves filling the room. She wants to desperately join them. Grab a man, a woman, anyone, and give herself to the tune, without any responsibility or duty or marriage.

Let Allura free.

She brings her eyes down and remembers that she stopped being just Allura a long time ago. Now she is the Princess, and a Princess she shall remain forever.

Music is gone the next minute, without her realizing it. Lotor begins the applause, and soon, other people are joining him. She hears laughter, and she knows Lotor probably said something a little fun while giving a speech, but she just can’t bring herself to hear.

Their hands intertwine as he brings them up.

-"For our marriage. For our future children and the future of Daibazaal and Altea! Let us hope this new alliance remains until the very death of the Universe do us part."

He was always very good with charming dialogue.

A cheer erupts from all around the ballroom, Galra and Alteans celebrating a union that will bring them together, finally, as their past Kings had wanted.

Allura forces out a giggle and waves her hand, a big smile that hurts plastered on her face.

When everyone returns their attention to the dancers, Allura is dragged from her table, Lotor firmly grabbing her wrist. She doesn´t know where they are going, but he seems determined and proud.

Maybe he will get her out of this atmosphere.

Surprisingly, Allura finds herself in front of a very tall man, his arms folded in a threatening position. He is broad and intimidating. He has a horrible scar on his right eye, one that is certainly blind. Red streaks serve as substitutes for his eyebrows. His fur is a light shade of purple, tied in a braid. And yet, Allura feels safer with him present. She knows he means no harm.

-"Allura, love. This is Kolivan. He is the leader of the Blade of Marmora. Surely, you must have heard of him."

-"I have." –She answers, eyes becoming a little wide, as she remembers the importance this man has in the Universe. The position he holds and what he has done for the cause of ultimate safety. Ever since Voltron ceased its service, he and some others took over. Now the Blade of Marmora was an important organization with thousands of members.

She bows to him, out of respect and admiration, and he returns the gesture.

-"There were some matters we wanted to discuss with you. "–Lotor says, and squeezes her hand tightly, their engagement fingers brushing.

 

 

 

 

Shiro remains hidden under the Marmoran Armour, determined to keep himself away from any contact of unknown people.

He leaned on the wall and kept a watchful eye over the guests.

As much as he wishes to join the celebration, twirl around and laugh, he cannot. Not only because of his position as a Blade, but also because of his heritage.

His planet was hundreds of light years away, and it was certain no Altean had seen a human being before.

Thace had assured him that he would not be rejected here in Altea, being similar to them in almost every possible way. However, Shiro did not want to take any risks.

And now here he is, bored his legs sore from standing in the same leaning position for about an hour. He wonders how Keith manages to remain with his legs stuck in the same place for a day if necessary.

It’s just so abnormal.

Speaking of which, he hasn’t seen Keith since they arrived at the Castle.

Looking around, he finds his little brother easily. After all, Keith is relatively small compared to other Blades, and his brooding position can be spotted from miles away.

-"So……."

-"Oh no."

-Are you having fun?

Shiro can feel Keith’s stare, even with a mask covering his expressions.

-"We are not supposed to have fun, Shiro."

-"Of course we are not. That’s why I came here."–Shiro teases, happy to have found someone that could make his night a little more pleasant.

-"Hm…."

Keith is probably smiling now, so Shiro takes what he gets.

They stay like that for a few moments, a comfortable silence around them despite of the loud noise that surrounds them.

Then Keith asks:

-"Don’t you think she looks…..odd?"

Shiro looks at him, confused by the sudden statement that came without context or a previous phrase.

He doesn’t question it, though. He doesn’t need to. Keith always explains after he realizes he was thinking about something, but never communicating it, and he gave weird random comments that he understood perfectly.

-"The princess…." –He gestures with his hand. – "Today’s celebration is for her and yet……… She looks miserable."

So Shiro obliges and glances at her.

His mouth then drops in shock.

A woman, probably in her early twenties, stands gracefully in the middle of the room, her hands folded in front of her in a grandeur manner. Her pronounced lips form a perfect line while she smiles. Gorgeous white hair falls from her shoulders until it reaches her hips.

The blue dress with pink clasps highlights her eyes, royal blue orbs, that shine even more beautifully when they contrast with her golden deep skin.

Shiro is certain he just witnessed a Goddess making her presence.

-"Oh fuck." –He says, as he feels his stomach do weird turns, and his face heats up.

Keith turns around faster than light, and faces Shiro.

-"Are you ok?" –Concern drips from his voice.

Shiro clears his throat and quickly recovers his composure.

-"Yes. Don’t worry."

He can’t help it when he looks at her again. He feels inevitably attracted to her. As if she pulled him towards, asked him to creep closer.

And then, he sees it.

Her perfect smile hides frustrations and tiredness. She has bags under her eyes, and her body languages signals tension.

-"You’re right."

He wonders how astonishing she must look when truly happy. With no masks or hidden emotions.

-"I’m always right." –Keith answers, probably with a smug smile.

He can’t keep his eyes off from her, as much as he wants to.

He wants to protect her, hold her, bring her masks off, make her happy again.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…..

Shiro was never a believer of love at first sight. He thought it was creepy to like someone you barely knew, out of the sudden. To him it was cheesy and stupid, and he had made _sure_ Keith learned this in their childhood, their mother laughing as the shenanigans of her sons began.

Now, Shiro knew that maybe he had been a little harsh with all those people.

Because he liked a princess.

A princess whose name he didn’t know, and that was _going to get married._

-"Shiro. Shiro, you are spacing out. You never space out. What is going on?" –He hears Keith, but all Shiro can think of is the butterflies flying in his gut.

He is so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is my first ever Voltron fanfic, and I made it Shallura cause I honestly think their dynamic is so good. It's very cliché, I think, but I plan on continuing it. So! I hope you liked this very first chapter, and I hope you stay to see more! My tumblr is goldanaf if you want to give it a check.


End file.
